


Нажмите ОК, чтобы перезвонить

by ShotaLouch



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaLouch/pseuds/ShotaLouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Полковнику придется перезвонить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нажмите ОК, чтобы перезвонить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [press ok to redial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/85420) by [dorky (dorcas_gustine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_gustine/pseuds/dorky). 



Клэй что-то говорил, что-то наверняка очень важное.

— Ага, — едва успел сказать Дженсен и торопливо зажал себе рот рукой, выдав пару приглушенных ругательств.

Его бедра дрожали от напряжения, их нужно было держать разведенными, чтобы Кугару там было удобно. Он застонал и расслабился, за что был вознагражден низким рыком мужчины, устроившегося у него между ног. Дженсен посмотрел вниз и тут же проклял себя за это, вид этой ковбойской шляпы и широких плеч заставил его застонать, а телефон почти выскользнул из вспотевшей ладони.

— Дженсен, с тобой всё в порядке? — спросил Клэй.

— Д-да, — ответил он, пытаясь сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. — В по-оо-лном! — вскрикнул он, голос поднялся на октаву, когда огненно-горячий язык прошелся по его животу к резинке трусов.

Он почти мог представить, как Клэй на том конце провода подозрительно прищурился.

— Ты голый, так? — резко спросил Клэй. — И смотришь порно? 

— Нет! — воскликнул Дженсен. — Не-а, совсем нет!

Технически, он даже не был голым, на нем всё еще были трусы и носки.

Кугар тихо усмехнулся и резким движением сдернул с него белье, заставив Дженсена съехать в кресле и почти упасть на пол в весьма недостойную груду рук и ног.

Ну ладно, значит, только носки.

Прохладный воздух оказался неожиданностью для его члена, и Дженсен тихо застонал и заерзал в кресле. До этого его член и крепкое тело Кугара разделяла ткань, но он, по крайней мере, был счастлив от контакта. Сейчас Кугар отодвинулся, вероятно, чтобы полюбоваться на абсолютно смехотворную картину, которую на данный момент являл собой Дженсен: ноги широко расставлены, всё еще в носках из разных пар, боксеры в Пакманах болтаются на щиколотке, — и его член скучал по Кугару.

— Потому что я думаю, мы уже говорили о хакерстве в трусах, Дженсен, — продолжил Клэй, — и, по-моему, я тебе вразумительно объяснил, насколько мне не нравится обсуждать, как ты взламываешь что-либо в трусах.

— Не двигайся, — прорычал Кугар, и его пальцы сжались как клещи на коленях Дженсена и развели его ноги еще шире. — Вот так. Идеально.

Дженсен чувствовал себя далеко не идеально: он съехал еще ниже в кресле, и теперь его задница свисала с сиденья.

— Бля, — сказал он сквозь зубы и попытался сесть обратно.

Пальцы Кугара на его бедрах сжались еще сильнее; Дженсен знал, что у него потом будут синяки, но не это заставило его тут же прекратить хоть какие-то попытки вернуть себе хотя бы немного достоинства.

Не-а. Это был горячий, мокрый рот, обхватывающий его член, медленно, уверено и неумолимо. Он опускался ниже, и ниже, и ниже, и не остановился, пока опускаться стало некуда.

Ругательство замерло на губах Дженсена и превратилось в долгий стон.

— Дженсен? Дженсен! — звал Клэй, его голос становился всё громче, и сейчас его было слышно уже без трубки возле уха. — Дженсен, ты там? Клянусь, если ты...

Но Дженсену стало абсолютно всё равно, что там Клэй хотел сказать, когда Кугар поднял голову и тем самым лишил его той горячей влажности, которая делала член Дженсена — и заодно самого Дженсена — таким счастливым.

— Чт... Нет, — слабо возмутился он, легонько толкая Кугара пальцами ног в бедро. — Не останавливайся.

— Кто звонит? — спросил Кугар.

Дженсен нахмурился на телефон на секунду. 

— Не туда попали! — крикнул он в трубку и бросил телефон через всю комнату, не задумываясь особо, куда он приземлится.

Кугар усмехнулся.

— Loco, — пробормотал он, покачав головой.

— Да, всё из-за тебя, детка, — сказал Дженсен, притягивая Кугара за воротник рубашки.

Они целовались, очки Дженсена больно впивались в щеку, пока Кугар не снял их и не положил на стол рядом с компьютером, на котором Дженсен должен был работать. 

— Так, ах, — начал было Дженсен, когда они прервались. Он отвлекся видом того, как Кугар облизывает губы, откашлялся пару раз. — Где мы остановились?

— Здесь, я думаю, — сказал Кугар, наклоняя голову вниз до тех пор, пока всё, что Дженсен мог видеть, была ковбойская шляпа, пара выбившихся локонов и длинная линия его спины.

Но то, как он его чувствовал, было почти невыносимо сильно.

— Твою мать, — выдавил он. — Никакие пиратские шляпы не идут в сравнение с этим.


End file.
